the_annabell_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Dragomirov
" Happiness depends upon ourselves " - Xander to Ellie Alexander "Xander" Ambrosinus Jasiel Oswald Bardolph Dragomirov '''One of the main characters of The Power of Secrets, and the love interest of Melpomene Tsaousiss and her second husband. He also has had many lovers and many other children but like his uncle Oberlin he has never really cared about anyone but Ellie. Like his eldest children he is the oldest of triplets; Romeo and Kaiser. Biography Early Life Teenage Years Fatherhood Appearance Xander is a very attractive young man with dark hair and highlights of platinum blonde hair and dark red eyes almost blacks eyes. He is described by many as a 'heartthrob', and Tattoos # He has a black and silver dragon from his left shoulder to his hipbone also around his armpit and rib cage. The dragon was model after a Ridgeback Dragon, it's long neck arched and curved towards his armpit before it's head curved to be bearing it fangs towards his nipple. It's body and legs were spreader over the rest of his left-side ribs, one of its claws curling beneath his pick looked as if it pierced the skin and its tail ended in a sharp spike just at the highest tip of of his left hip. The dragons head is described as terrifying and fierce looking and has scared his little cousins and nieces and nephews # He later added a quotes on his left prectoral that says "My family is my strength and my weakness. Through I rise, and through them shall I fall" Personality Powers * '''Fire Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different ** Pyrokinetic Combat: The user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. *** Fire Generation: The user is able to generate and project fire. *** Fire Infusion; The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. *** Fire Armor: The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. ** Flame Solidification: User can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. He later after a few years develops additional powers due to his mother blood in his system, caused him to have controlled of a variation of Emotion Manipulation known as Passion Manipulation. Which is a reference to his intense personality and his control over fire. * Passion Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate all forms of passion, including love, sex, pleasure, desire, etc. of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling passion, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level ** Anger Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the rage,aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. ** Love Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the all aspects of love, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Love includes a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection ("I love my mother") to pleasure ("I loved that meal") to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also include basic kindness, compassion, and affection — "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. ** Lust Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Solar Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. ** Light Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. *** Light Attacks: The user can release/use light to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *** Light Solidification: The user can manipulate photons to solidify the light, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. **** Photokinetic Constructs: Users can turn light into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. ** Helokinetic Combat: The user can use the power of the sun in physical combat. Possessions Relationships Love Interest(s) Ellie Tsaousiss Other Lovers Family Parents Siblings Cousins Friends Trivia * Xander loves Bi Bam Bap, fish and chips, Omelette, Egg Drop Soup, and Takoyaki. But hates Shepard's Pie, and Haggis * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:House Dragomirov Category:House Martel Category:Satarnus Purgatoory Students Category:Dark Wizard Catcher Category:Xander's Gang